Do You Want To Build A Snowman?
by Chelsea Oz
Summary: A snowy getaway set in season 2 has Diane and Sam indulge in both childish and adult fun! One shot. Hope you enjoy!


We just missed the blizzard as we settled into our cozy suite at the Pequod Inn. Diane and I threw our bags on the beds as I went to go light the fireplace. It wasn't long before a big, orange ball of light cracked the logs with heat and helped warm up the room. Diane went to the window to look at the snow that was now pouring down around the hotel. I went over to her and wrapped my arms around her. It felt good to not have her recoil from my touch. A sure sign that she was now able to fully trust me.

"It's so beautiful here," she says turning to look at me as she kisses my cheek.

"I know, right?" I ask as I give her a kiss back. "You know what nights like this make me wanna do?"

"No, what?" She was totally interested. I don't think she understands where I'm going with this.

"It makes me want to get up in the morning and build a snowman!"

"A snowman?" She asks me in now total disbelief. "A snowman? How old are you again?"

"Hey, come on," I say, playfully nudging her chin. "It's fun!"

"It's a little childish, don't you think so?"

"Yeah, okay, Mrs. I'm-Just-So-Grown-Up! Who was the blonde haired, blue eyed lady who chased me around town with a squirt gun not too long ago?"

She just stared at me like she knew that she'd been beat. Oh, yeah, Sammy the champion has won!

"I guess it was me," she finally confesses with a defeated gesture.

"Yeah, I_ know_ it was you," I say pulling her into a hug.

"Hey, until tomorrow comes, why not have some adult fun?"

"Diane Chambers, you are always too smart for your own good," I say with a kiss on top of her head. How the hell was I going to compete with that logic? We race to the bed and tear off our layers of clothing we had on to ward of the cold. In a minute we were going to be so hot we could melt all the snow that we were getting. Turns out we didn't, but the blizzard stopped by the time we were done with each other. Yep, even mother nature bows down to Sammy when he's in heat!

Diane was up before I was that morning. That was nothing unusual; she was always out of bed and alive before I could even think about opening my eyes. She was standing there with her silky teddy bear nightgown on sipping on a mug of coffee. Man that coffee smelt good. I could drink the whole pot with a whole quart of cream; I often have.

"Have you forgotten out little date?" She asks me with a smile.

"Our little date?" I say, still trying to rub the sleep out of my eyes.

"Yeah, our snowman."

"Oh, right," I say while finding the strength to get out of bed. "Let me just have some coffee first."

"Okay, I'll let you." Diane said as she went back to just observing out the window.

A few mugs of coffee and a steamy, hot shower for two, we were finally ready. Sweaters, snow pants, parkas, mittens and all the winter garb you can ask for, we had. We raced each other out the door and out into the vast backlawn. Diane had jumped on my back, tackling me into the ground.

"I rest my case," I say, laughing. "You are way more childish than you give yourself credit for!"

She wasn't going to put up a fight either. She just bent down and kissed me. I barely had time to kiss her back when she dashed off to start making a snowball. I thought she was going to throw it at me.

"I'll make the bottom, you make the head!" She pretty much ordered me.

"Yes, captain," I answer with a mock salute.

She was great at helping to make a snowman. Hell, she had the bottom _and_ middle parts done by the time I even got around to finish the head. We had the our little guy perfectly assembled in no time and we both ran in search of twigs for his arms. Diane had found some rocks that still managed to stick out from the ground. Our guy had arms, eyes, nose and a smile and he was all complete.

"Not bad for my first," Diane said as she put her arm around me.

"You never built a snowman, before?" I was astonished. "You did too good of a job for never having done this before!"

"I guess all those art classes had something to do with it."

"I guess so," I say now putting my arm around her. "You never fail to impress me, you know that?"

"It's good to know," she tells me with a kiss on the lips.


End file.
